


muffled, but no less true

by nezstorm



Series: ways to say I love you [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Established Relationship, FTM Erica, M/M, Trans Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Take all the time you need,” Boyd told him earlier, kissed his temple to help soothe his nerves.





	muffled, but no less true

“Take all the time you need,” Boyd told him earlier, kissed his temple to help soothe his nerves.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, holding out the hanger with the button up for Eric to take, “And if you decide you want to stay in or to put on different clothes that’s still fine, too. No rush.” 

He looks so earnest when he says it, too, and Eric just has to lean in and kiss him quiet. They get a little lost for it, but thankfully Boyd is the smart one between the three of them and saves the shirt from falling to the floor.

He’s also the one to shoo Eric into the bathroom and drag Stiles back to the bedroom so they, too, can change.

It’s just a movie night at the Hale House, same as every Friday barring supernatural emergencies.

But it feels special because it’s the first time Eric wants to attend it wearing his binder.

He only got it the other week, Peter and Lydia of all people taking him shopping for one, and he’s only put it on for a few hours at a time. First when he knew he’d be home alone for a few hours, then with his boyfriends there too see and kiss him stupid.

Everyone has been supportive since the start when Eric told them he’d like them to only call him Erica at school right now, when cut his hair short after a heavy bout of dysphoria.

Peter and Derek even sat him down and told him that even werewolves can get top surgery if they want, it just takes a medical specialist in the know and a certain strain of wolfsbane to slow the healing. They already offered to foot the bill when and if Eric decided he wanted to go through with it, but he thinks he’s not quite ready yet.

He’s only just started feeling like a whole person, the pieces he thought broken making sense.

He looks at his reflection now, messily styled short blond hair, the blue button up lying flat against his chest and not stretched at the breasts, buttons threatening to pop, the tight black jeans that show off his ass because that’s a part of himself he always liked.

There’s a rasp of knuckles at the door and then he hears Stiles’ muffled “I love you,” before he hears Boyd pulling him away to let Eric get dressed in peace.

Eric smiles, winks at his reflection and turns to open the door. Everything about him is hot, time to share the view with his boyfriends.


End file.
